Story of my life
Letra y traducción Written in these walls are the stories that I can’t explain ------- Escritas en estas paredes están las historias que no puedo explicar I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days ------- Dejo mi corazón abierto pero se queda aquí vacío por días She told me in the morning she don’t feel the same about us in her bones ------- Ella me dijo en la mañana que no siente lo mismo por nosotros en sus huesos It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone ------- Me parece que cuando yo muera estas palabras estarán escritas en mi lápida And I’ll be gone, gone tonight ------- Y me habré ido, ido esta noche The ground beneath my feet is open wide ------- El suelo bajo mis pies está totalmente abierto The way that I been holdin’ on too tight ------- La forma en la que he estado aguantando fuertemente With nothing in between ------- Con nada en medio The story of my life I take her home ------- La historia de mi vida la llevo a casa I drive all night to keep her warm and time... ------- Conduzco toda la noche para mantenerla caliente y el tiempo Is frozen (the story of, the story of) ------- Está congelado (la historia de, la historia de) The story of my life I give her hope ------- La historia de mi vida le doy esperanza I spend her love until she’s broke inside ------- Derroché amor hasta que ella se rompió en su interior The story of my life (the story of, the story of) ------- La historia de mi vida (historia de, historia de) Written on these walls are the colours I can’t change ------- Escrito en estas paredes están los colores que no puedo cambiar Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage ------- Dejo mi corazón abierto pero se queda aquí en su jaula I know that in the morning now ------- Sé que en la mañana I see us in the light upon your ears ------- Voy a verlos en la luz sobre tus orejas Although i'm broken my heart is untamed still ------- Aunque estoy roto mi corazón todavía es indomable And I’ll be gone, gone tonight ------- Y me habré ido, ido esta noche The ground beneath my feet is open wide ------- El suelo bajo mis pies está totalmente abierto The way that I been holdin’ on too tight ------- La forma en la que he estado aguantando fuertemente With nothing in between ------- Con nada en medio The story of my life I take her home ------- La historia de mi vida la llevo a casa I drive all night to keep her warm and time... ------- Conduzco toda la noche para mantenerla caliente y el tiempo Is frozen (the story of, the story of) ------- Está congelado (la historia de, la historia de) The story of my life I give her hope ------- La historia de mi vida le doy esperanza I spend her love until she’s broke inside ------- Derroché amor hasta que ella se rompió en su interior The story of my life (the story of, the story of) ------- La historia de mi vida (historia de, historia de) And I been waiting for this time to come around ------- Y he estado esperando que este momento llegara But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds ------- Pero cariño correr detrás de ti es como perseguir las nubes The story of my life I take her home ------- La historia de mi vida la llevo a casa I drive all night to keep her warm and time... ------- Conduzco toda la noche para que se mantenga caliente y el tiempo Is frozen ------- Está congelado The story of my life I give her hope ------- La historia de mi vida le doy esperanza I spend her love until she’s broke inside ------- Derroché amor hasta que ella se rompió en su interior The story of my life ------- La historia de mi vida The story of my life ------- La historia de mi vida The story of my life (the story of, the story of) ------- La historia de mi vida (la historia de, la historia de) The story of my life ------- La historia de mi vida Vídeo thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades *Aunque se llama Syory of my life (la historia de mi vida) se trata de una chica. *En el vídeo se demuestra la pasión de Louis por las zanahorias. Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:Álbum Midnight Memories Categoría:Canciones